


you want to die for love (you always have)

by Anonymous



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Near Death Experiences, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: And you watch him, and you can’t help thinking, it doesn’t matter what happens, the story has already been written, like something in the stars, aligned just right.
Relationships: Ben Tennyson & Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	you want to die for love (you always have)

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Planet of Love" by Siken, i may just be a one-trick pony.
> 
> i haven't watched this show in years. i just wanted to write something for them. so here we are.

1

His hand on your face is cold, cold like steel. You smile, your vision fuzzy. He does not smile back.

“Kev,” you say, soft. You think it is a gift, to know him.

“Keep your eyes open,” he says, frantic. “Ben. Don’t close them.”

2

There are coffees to be had, a car he drives with ease. There are apologies, easily given. There is a tragic childhood, shared after a night of brutal honesty.

And there is your cousin sister, with her shiny copper hair and preppy clothes and pastel pink lipstick, her perfect smile. You are many things, but you aren’t her; you are nothing like her.

And you watch him, and you can’t help thinking, it doesn’t matter what happens, the story has already been written, like something in the stars, aligned just right.

You watch him, bad boy gone good, troubled kid with a good heart who learnt how to trust after that summer, you watch him looking at her, and she’s looking back, and you will always be an afterthought, you will always be a fucking alien, even without that watch strapped on your wrist, you never really belonged, anyway.

3

When you wake up in the hospital, it’s to find him, asleep in a chair. Gwen’s there too, her usually immaculate hair in disarray.

You swallow, looking at the shape of him, the way she’s asleep, her head on his shoulder. And you look down, and you realise, suddenly and startlingly, that he’s holding your hand. You give it a little squeeze.

4

When he kisses you, you give him a surprised look, too surprised to even kiss back.

“What about Gwen?”

He looks bemused, his skin doing the thing it does when he’s distracted, changing texture. “What about her?”

“Isn’t she your girlfriend?” you look away. Cheating with someone: very bad. Cheating with your cousin’s boyfriend: the worst.

“What? _Gwen?_ Our Gwen?” he rolls his eyes. “No, no way. We’ve never dated; she just needed me to do her a favour for a bit.”

You frown. “What does that mean?”

He sighs. “I think you’re better off asking her.”

5

Gwen’s response is underwhelming and revolutionary all at once.

“I’m a lesbian, you walnut,” she tells you. “Kevin was my cover while I figured it out.”

“I’m gay,” you say, and it’s easy, so easy. “And I’m in love with Kevin.”

“Congratulations!” Gwen says, deadpan. “You can keep him.”

But she does give you a hug. And you hug her back. 

Neither of you say any of the cliché, standard shit, all the _I’m proud of you_ and whatnot. You don’t need to say it.

6

You kiss Kevin, this time.

You need to stand on your toes to do it, but it’s fine.

The best feeling in the world: Kevin kisses back.

You’re both just weird boys in a weird world. Maybe it’s not written in the stars, but it doesn’t need to be.

Sometimes, the things that make the least sense are the ones that work out the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this <3


End file.
